


like it was made for you

by fastestmanalive



Series: Barryoliver Week 2015 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry works for the SCPD, Laurel and Oliver switched places, M/M, past Lauriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayyy I'm excited for this week even though I probably won't be able to post something every day because I have so much to do for uni. I was going to write everything in advance but this is the only fic I managed to finish. still, I'm hoping to contribute a lot this week.<br/>also this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine (and I'm sure there are lots 'cause I'm tired), and the title (from OneRepublic // Made For You) doesn't really match oh well</p>
    </blockquote>





	like it was made for you

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy I'm excited for this week even though I probably won't be able to post something every day because I have so much to do for uni. I was going to write everything in advance but this is the only fic I managed to finish. still, I'm hoping to contribute a lot this week.  
> also this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine (and I'm sure there are lots 'cause I'm tired), and the title (from OneRepublic // Made For You) doesn't really match oh well

If Oliver was honest with himself, he'd definitely describe his life as... _content_.

Sure, he didn't really do much besides work and go out with his girlfriend – other people would say he had a _boring_ life – but, well, it was _his_ life. Although he wouldn't have minded a little more action and something new, maybe, he didn't mind the way it was now. All was good.

That is, until Laurel broke up with him.

Oliver should've really seen it coming – they might have been in love once but that feeling had vanished over the years. In High School they'd had plans of moving in together and getting married; as soon as they entered college, other things became more important. For Laurel, that was working her ass off to become a lawyer (much to her dad's chagrin), for Oliver it was partying. Even though they were both in the same law programme, Laurel did much better than him – Oliver always had a hunch that she wanted to prove to everyone (and herself) that she wasn't just a trust fund baby, that she could take charge of her own life and become something, that she didn't want to rely on her dad's money. Oliver didn't know – they barely ever talked anymore.

They'd stayed together more out of convenience than anything. Laurel had told him that every time someone hit on her, she had an excuse – thanks, but no thanks, she was in a relationship. Oliver was just used to seeing her every day, to kissing her, to being with her.

So, really, he saw it coming. He was sure they were better off this way than stuck in a loveless relationship. But that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

 

“Dad?” He opened the door to his dad's office, surprised when, instead of his father sitting behind his desk, a stranger was inspecting the photos on the wall. The man – around Oliver's age, brunette, lanky, and... a _really_ handsome profile, if Oliver was being honest with himself – jumped, hands tightening around the strap of his bag.

“Uhm,” he began, cheeks flushed. “Oh, uh, you're-- you're Detective Queen's son?”

Oliver nodded, taking a step closer and holding out his hand. “Oliver. And you are...”

“Barry. Allen,” the man rushed to say, gripping Oliver's hand and squeezing it briefly before letting go again, the touch sending an electric spark up Oliver's arm. “I'm the new CSI. Just-- waiting for Detective Queen to show me around. He had an errand to run.”

Oliver hummed. “Yeah, dad told me they hired someone. Hmm. Though... I expected someone a little more...” Oliver bit his tongue. How was he supposed to finish that sentence? Should he say that he was expecting someone more... _geeky_? Someone who didn't look like a freaking _supermodel_?

Barry arched his brows and _that should not be that attractive, stop staring at him_ , Oliver scolded himself. “Someone more...?”

“Uhm.” Oliver didn't have a lot of experience with being at a loss for words. But, he thought, he had to power through. “Someone... older. You look like you're just out of college.” When Barry frowned, Oliver wanted to kick himself. “Not-- Not that that's a bad thing, of course. I'm sure you're old enough for this job. I mean--”

“I'm 25,” Barry interrupted, a small smile on his lips. “So yeah, guess I'm old enough.”

Oliver could feel his cheeks grow warm at that. “Oh. That's-- good. I mean--”

“Oliver!” His father saved him making even more of a fool of himself. He turned and smiled as his dad entered the office. “You're early. I haven't gotten around to showing the new kid around.” He walked around Oliver and put a hand on Barry's shoulder to squeeze it. “Where's Laurel? She was supposed to come with us, wasn't she?” he continued, a slight frown on his features.

“Yeah, about that...” Oliver grimaced. “We broke up.” He shook his head, signalling that he didn't really feel like talking about it in front of someone else.

His dad nodded. “Well, Allen...”

“Oh.” Barry jumped, nodding his head with a grin. “Sure. We can do the tour later, enjoy lunch with your so--”

“Wanna come with us?”

Oliver's head whipped around to stare at his dad; he was grinning at Barry – whose eyes had widened in shock – and, when Barry ducked his head to look at his shoes, glanced at Oliver and... winked? _What the hell, Dad?_ Oliver thought, embarrassed when he realised what was happening.

“Thank you,” Barry mumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “But-- I really don't want to intrude--”

“Oh, nonsense, Allen. Oliver and I have lunch together nearly every day. He's sick of me.”

Oliver glared at his dad – why was he suddenly  _ lying _ ? 

“Are you sure?” Barry asked, preventing Oliver from calling out his father. “Because... Well, I'd love to join you. I don't really know anyone here yet, and--” He shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Of course,” Oliver reassured him, warmth spreading in his chest when Barry smiled at him. “I mean. Not that I'm sick of my dad, but--”

“Great!” his father interrupted him with a wink, patting Barry on the shoulder before walking out.

Oliver held the door open, nodding his head towards Barry. “After you,” he mumbled with a small grin.

“Thank you,” Barry replied and walked past him. Oliver tried not to stare at his backside as he followed him out.

 


End file.
